


You Will Be Saved

by WarpzoneKid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange Fusion, Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Many Deaths, Multi, Suicide mentions, almost all of them is Connor’s, connor doesn’t die, endgame treebros, evan has time travel powers, except when he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpzoneKid/pseuds/WarpzoneKid
Summary: Life is strange au!Connor Murphy was dead until he wasn’t.Unbeknownst to Evan and Connor, however:The universe seems to really want Connor Murphy dead.Unbeknownst to the universe, however: Evan Hansen isn’t going to let that happen.





	1. The first (of many) rewinds

 If Evan could truly pick out the moment when things really started to go shit, it would have to be the third day of his senior year of high school. He was sitting in is first period class when a voice came over the intercom asking him to come to the principals office. This alone sent him into a mini panic.

“Oh my god! What if Conner showed Zoe the note! What if she got creeped out and I’m being called into the principals office to be arrested for sexual harassment or something!” His thoughts raced and he made his way into the principals office.

Instead of Mr.Howard, there sat were two adults. ‘Oh god it’s her lawyers.’ His hell brain squeaked.

The woman was absolutely shattered looking. She was wearing sweatpants and no makeup and her face had the telltale red puffiness that comes from crying for too long. (Evan would know) the man sat there looking numb and had a thousand yard stare pointing at his his chest.

 

“I just- Sorry they said on the loudspeakers for me to come to the principal’s office.” Evan choked out

The man snapped out of the stare and looked him up and down. “Mr.Howard is, uh, he stepped out.”

“Oh.” Evan replied not sure what to say

The man stood up from his chair and said, “We wanted to speak with you in private if you’d like to maybe...” he offered Evan his chair, which Evan, still a little on edge slowly sat down in.

“We’re uh... we’re Connor’s parents.”

“Oh.” Evan said again simply

The crying woman pulled out a folded piece of paper, almost cradling it.

The man put his hand on her shoulder, “why don’t you go ahead honey, and...”

He started before being cut off by Connor’s mom, “I’m going as fast as I can.”

“That’s not what I said is it?” Connor’s dad said curtly. There was an awful pause as she practically shoved the note into Evan’s hands. She looked at the floor, wiping away a few more tears threatening to come out. “This is.... Connor... he wanted you to have this.”

Evan looked at the note and his face darkened. It was his note. Oh god he was going to throw up all over Connor and Zoe’s parents.

“We didn’t... we’d never even heard your name before, Connor never... but then we saw your name.” Mr.Murphy said taking over for his wife. “But then we saw ‘Dear Evan Hansen’.”

 

Huh

Not what he expected to hear.

“He, uh, he give you this?” Evan asked nervously.

 

“We didn’t know you two were friends.” Mr.Murphy said, trying to lead him on

 

“Friends?” Evan asked. Evan knew for a fact that he had interacted with Connor Murphy 2 times. One of those times ended with him being shoved into the floor of the hallway and the other ended with him being called a freak who wanted to make fun of Connor. Not exactly friendly interactions.

 

“We didn’t think Connor had any friends friends.” Connor’s dad admitted, “And then we see this note and it’s.” He looked at Evan up and down again before letting out a small cough, “this seems to pretty clearly suggest that you and Connor, or least for Connor... he thought of you as...” He trailed off as he pointed to the letter.

 

Evan sat in the leather office chair in confused shock. What the heck was going on???

 

“I mean, it says right there, ‘Dear Evan Hansen’. Its addressed to you! He wrote it to you!”

 

Evan realized what’s going on, “Y-You think th-this is- You think that Connor wrote this to me?” He asked.

Mrs.Murphy looked up from her hands. “These are the words he wanted to share with you.” She said hoarsely.

“His last words.” Connor’s dad added on, looking hard at the ground.

“This is what he wanted you to have.” The woman said, grabbing her husband’s hand and shared a sad look with him.

Mr Murphy finally looked at him again.

 

“Connor... uh...” Mr Murphy took a moment to compose himself “Connor took his own life last night.”

 

Evan started spiraling. “H-he” Evan swallowed hard. “He what?”

 

Mr.Murphy started to read off the note from the copy that was burned into his mind until his wife stopped him.

 

“Wh- He- How?!” Evan panicked, tears pricking at his eyes.

 

“He-” Larry started until Mrs.Murphy squeezed his hand “Don’t... please...” She croaked.

“For god’s sake Cynthia! He’d probably rather hear it from us than have to read it from the goddamn obit in the newspaper!” Larry cried out before Cynthia nodded, acquiesced.

 

“He OD’d on sleeping pills in the park.” Larry choked out. “He left the house and then he went to that goddamn park and he died.”

“I-I’m sorry but Connor didn’t write that letter.” Evan tried to explain.

“What- What does that mean?” Cynthia asked

“Conner didn’t-Conner didn’t write this.” Evan insisted.

“He’s in shock dear.” Larry reassured her.

“No-I just- he didn’t.” Oh god Evan was spiraling even more

“I need to go.” He said, realizing he was going to throw up soon.

“Please-“ Cynthia tried to make him stay

“I’m really sorry-I really need to go-“ Evan said desperate to leave but Mrs.Murphy grabbed his arm. He could feel his breath hitching.

“If he didn’t write this then-“ she was desperately trying to grasp any straw she could, and right now that straw was Evan’s arm. Evan could feel the acid in his throat and the room was spinning and growling blurred.

“ _Please_ I really should go-“ Evan begged.

“Please, Evan, this is all we have left-“

The color was fading and intensifying at the same time “I-“ he started

“Cynthia! Please calm down! This poor boys just lost a friend!”

“But I just-“ she pleaded

“Mrs.Murphy I really need to GO!” He said before the bile came up, except the bile didn’t go from his stomach to his throat, but from his chest and into his whole body. The world seemed to zoom around him and the colors intensified but clouded and his head burned as the edges of his vision blacked and bubbled like a burning picture.

 

 

Then his alarm went off.

 

 

Evans head swam. He was awake, not like how he usually was when he woke up and all he wanted was to bury his body in Bed-City.‘A dream?’ He muttered to himself . He looked around and saw that he was sat at his computer. His monitor was covered in G’s across the screen. He could see in the reflection that his face was covered in key-shaped indents. “I must have fallen asleep at my computer.” He said to himself before deleting all of the G’s. “I don’t remember using the computer last night though.” He muttered to no one.

Then he read the letter

It sounded familiar

Too familiar.

It was the letter he wrote on the first day of school.

Then his mom came in, sternly holding a $20 bill in hand.

“Did you not eat last night?” She asked

“You already- what?” Evan stammered.

“Evan your a senior now you need to-“

“What are you talking about!?” He asked

“What do you mean?” Heidi asked, surprised at her son’s outburst.

“You- You made dinner last night... Veggie Lasagna...” Evan said dumb struck.

“Evan? Are you ok?” Heidi asked, concerned, “ Have you been starting a different medication?”

“What?! No!?” Evan stammered

“Listen honey, I know that the first day of school is super stressful, especially for you, but don’t let it fry your brain ok?” She smiles at him, caressing his cheek. “Now get dressed, young man. You’ve got a big day today!” She cheered at him, then she left, closing the door behind her. Evan sat on his bed contemplating what had just happened. He looked at his phone. As if on cue, the phone buzzed as a text appeared on the screen, causing Evan to almost drop the phone in surprise.

 

**FROM: JARED**

**MET ME OUTSID SCHOOL @ 6 :P**

 

That text. He had gotten that same text two days ago. He remembered the OUTSID typo. His phone buzzed again, another text

 

**FROM JARED:**

**U BETTR NOT LEAVE ME HANGING IN THE FIRST DAY MAN!!!!!**

 

Ok now shit was weird.

 

He looked at his phones calendar. His eyes widened when he saw it was the date, two days ago.

 

The first day of school.

 

Evan sat with his mom in the front seat of her Sedan. He was still trying to process how it could be two days ago. Or today. Or whatever it was.

 

“-an... EVAN! Are you listening? He mom said worriedly, snapping him out of his trance. “Oh-uh- s-sorry mom.” He blushed, “what were you saying?”

“I said that you should try using that cast of yours as an icebreaker. Get some kids to sign it! Boom! Instant friends!” She declared as they got to the entrance of the school. “Remember Evan, right those notes like Dr.Sherman says to. Today’s going to be a great day and here’s why!" She said as Evan closed the door behind him and he went to the front door. The first person he saw was Alana Beck. ‘Times to test this out.’ He thought to himself.

“Hey Alana!” He waved. “Hey Evan!”She said with her too-wide smile.

“Would you mind signing my cast?” Evan asked

As if like clockwork Alana sprung to talk about how her grandmother broke her hip in July. Just like last time.

“So~ was it an honor to win the world record to be the first person to break an arm by jerking it to hard.” Jared teased as he wrapped an arm around Evan’s shoulders while Alana walked away.

“I fell from a tree.” Evan said simply, remembering how this conversation went last time, and wanting to get straight to the point. “Yes like an acorn. And I don’t want to talk about it.” Evan said before Jared could open his mouth.

“Ooh~ someone’s a little testy and very on the ball. I guess my humor is finally rubbing off on you. Maybe now you’ll be awesome like me and be able to find some real, non family-friends.” Jared jived.

Evan was going to ask him to sign his cast until he heard the whole “family friends” thing again and he remembered how he got shut down last time.

“Hey Connor! Loving the new haircut! Very School Shooter Chic!” Jared yelled across the hallway to a very disgruntled looking Connor Murphy.

 

Holy Shit

 

Connor Murphy

 

All six feet of very angry looking, emo, _VERY **ALIVE**_ , teen boy, who was currently stomping towards them.

 

“Wow, you should be a comedian Kleinman, that was so funny I forgot to laugh.” He sneered. Instead of laughing like last time when Connor turned to stare at him, all Evan could do was stare back with his mouth slightly open. Connor looked a bit concerned towards him and waved his hands in front of his eyes. “Wow, Kleinman, it looks like you’ve finally started killing the brain cells of everyone you befriend.”

Jared mumbled something about just being family friends before shuffling off into hall, leaving Evan and Connor alone together.

“Seriously, dude are you ok?” Connor questioned.

“You’re alive.” Evan mumbled

“Uh yeah?” Connor answered, looking awkward.

“You are here. Alive.” Evan stated again

“I think so?” Connor shot back

“How?” Evan gasped softly.

“Damn. I don’t know how to answer that one.” Connor replied, “Man I should really hang out with you sometime; whatever the hell you got access to, that’s gotta be the good stuff.”

With that Connor slinked back into the crowd.

“Wait!” Evan yelled, outstretching his arm. That same feeling he had gotten with Connor’s parents earlier the outsides of his vision darkened as the world intensified. When he looked up this time though, he wasn’t in his room. Instead Connor Murphy was once again standing in front of him.

 

“Seriously, dude are you ok?” Connor questioned for the second time.

‘Ok try not to fuck it up this time.’ Evan thought himself

“Yeah. I’m sorry about Jared he’s kind of...” he trailed off trying to think of the right word

“A dick?” Conner offered helpfully.

“Well, I probably would have gone with something a little nicer, but yeah. He’s a little bit of a... y’know...” Evan said rubbing the back of his head.

Conner leaned his back against a locker and propped a foot on the metal door behind him.

“Then why do you hang out with him if he’s such a ‘y’know’?” Connor said, putting air quotes around, ‘y’know’.

“He’s the closest thing I’ve got to a friend even though he says we’re really not... which is really sad when I say it out loud- and why am unloading this on you? I’m sorry.”

Dammit he screwed up again. At least he hadn’t been pushed yet or been left.

“Then if he insists you’re not friends, why doesn’t he go be a ‘y’know’ around anyone else.” Connor asked with genuine confusion and curiosity.

“If he’s not nice to me his parents stop paying for his car insurance.” Evan admitted

“That’s fucked up.” Connor said, matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t even sign this stupid cast.” Evan said, waving his casted arm in the air.

 

“...”

 

“I’ll sign it...” Connor said quietly.

 

“What?” Evan said. This was a day ahead of schedule.

“I said I would sign your ‘stupid cast’. Do you have a sharpie?” Connor said, holding his hand out expectedly.

“Oh-Okay.” Evan fumbled for a sharpie in his bag and dropped it on the ground. The two of them reached for the befallen sharpie unfortunately this was at the same time and at the same trajectory and they bonked their heads against one another.

“Jesus Christ. What the hell?” Connor said clutching his head.

‘Cmon new apparent super powers, take me back.’ Evan though before his vision went colorful again and he was searching through his back pack.

Evan handed him the now tightly gripped sharpie. Just like last time, Connor wrote his name in huge letters that covered half his cast.

“There now we can both pretend that we have friends.” Connor said before he grabbed his bag and took off.

 

Evan Hansen stood there with his new found powers and realized in that moment why the universe had bestowed them upon him.

 

‘I WILL SAVE CONNOR MURPHY’


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Evan Hansen, 

Today is going to be a great day and here’s why  
I am going to save someone’s life. Connor Murphy’s life to be exact. Somehow I’ve gotten the chance to have a second chance to keep him from dying. If superhero movies have taught me anything it’s that one bad day can ruin someone’s life forever. So I have now started what I call

Operation One GOOD Day.

I already did a little bit better this morning by not accidentally laughing at him this time. Our first confrontation didn’t end with me getting shoved in the hallway this time so that’s progress.   
Now I just have to make sure that when I print my letter tomorrow I don’t say ANYTHING about (redacted)  
I’m not even going to say it here in case the universe decides to mess it all up again.

Evan’s typing was interrupted by an arm being slung around his shoulder. “Whatcha doing~” came Jared’s sing song voice.  
Evan squeaked and slammed his laptop shut.   
“Ooh~ whatcha hiding there sport? Secret erotica of you and-“   
“NO!” Evans voice cracked. “I was writing... a letter to myself...” he mumbled.  
“Is that some kind of kinky sex thing that I shouldn’t ask about. Because if it is I’m still gonna ask about it.” Jared joked.  
“More like a... therapy thing that I would prefer you not ask about, ok.” Evan said putting his head on the table, protectively covering his laptop with his body.  
Jared raised an eyebrow but didn’t press on further. “By the way I’m sorry that I left you alone to deal with that psycho earlier.”  
Now it was Evan’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “What?”  
“Yeah it was pretty bitchy of me to leave you alone with tall, dark and angry.” Jared admitted. “But I mean, I didn’t see any videos of it on Instagram or Snapchat so I guess you booked it pretty quick.”  
“No... we- we just kinda of talked.” Evan admitted. “He was actually kinda... kinda chill.”  
“Chill? Connor Murphy? The only time that dude is ever chill is when he gets fucking high under the school bleachers in gym class.” Jared stressed. “You know he threw a printer at a teacher in the second grade because he didn’t get to be line leader, right?!”  
“He was pretty nice to me... he even signed my cast...” Evan held up his cast to prove his point.   
“Yeah and robbers also mark homes before they rob them.” Jared quipped  
“I-I mean- well it’s not like you were going to sign it.”  
At this Jared’s face went red and he pulled out an orange hi-lighter pen from his shirt pocket and wrote on the other side of the cast in large thick letters spelling:

J A R E D

It wasn’t as large as Connor’s signature but what it lacked in size it made up for in its neon colors.  
Evan’s eyes went wide at the name and gently ran a finger over each of the letters.  
“Dude, don’t make it creepy.” Jared stated  
Evan retracted his finger like his cast was a hot stove and his face went red “I-I’m really-I’m sorry.” He said before trying to weld his teeth together with pure force.  
“Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you that I almost forgot how funny it is when you get flustered.” Jared chuckled as he rubbed the top of Evan’s head.  
“But seriously though, Ev, I would stay away from that guy. You know that psycho once got into a fight with half the foot ball team because they tripped him in this very cafeteria.”   
This got Evan a little mad. Before he would have chalked it up to Jared being Jared. But then he remembered how Connor acted yesterday (tomorrow?) in the computer lab when he saw Evan’s letter. And about how he had killed himself less than 24 hours later. 

“Maybe he only acts like that because people keep beating him down. Keep calling him freak, psycho, and a school shooter. That kinda stuff builds up dude. That’s the kind of stuff that makes people want to jump off a bridge.” He practically shouted, which was lost to everyone else at the surrounding lunch tables in the cacophony of the cafeteria.  
“I really think you’re looking to much into this. I mean, sure, a few people here and there call him names but I don’t think that James Dean over there is going to kill himself.” Jared defended, gesturing to Connor, sitting alone with his lunch tray.  
Evan’s face went redder. “You don’t know that, besides you know it only takes one bad day.”  
Jared scoffed, “FIRST OF ALL! I know you stole that from bat man! And second of all, if you’re so concerned about your little boyfriend over there why don’t you go eat lunch with him instead of me?”   
“We-Well maybe...MAYBE I WILL!” Evan declared as gathered his things and his lunch box and stormed off, not looking back to see Jared’s hurt and surprised face.

On his way over, though, Evan started to have second thoughts.  
‘Oh god, what if he doesn’t consider me friends enough to sit with him? Oh wow, I’m so small compared to him that he could throw me across the lunch room. What if he rejects me and I have to crawl back to Jared and ask for forgiveness?!’  
Finally he stood in front of Connor, gripping his lunch box so hard it was giving him rope burn.  
“He-Hey Connor.” He stuttered out. Connor turned to him, glare ready until he saw who it was.  
“Ummmm... hi.. you...” Evan felt his hands starts to sweat.  
“It’s Evan.”  
“Ok then, hi Evan.” Connor replied cautiously, “did you need something?”  
“I need- sit. Um- with you?” Evan said, his stutter going into overdrive.  
“Did one of us just have a fucking stroke?” Connor snapped. “Say that again, slowly.”   
“Can I sit with you?” Evan forced himself to say, staring at his shoes.   
Connors eyes went wide at the question. “Ok? Sure... Evan...” he said slowly.

Evan sat down and a mission accomplished flashed across his mind.  
“Thanks Connor.” Evan said, taking his first breath in a minute.  
“So, Kleinman not want to sit with you?” Connor asked.  
“He did, I just decides that maybe today you would be better company.”  
“Oh. Ok. Neat. That’s a first.” Connor said before pulling up a chair next to him.  
Evan sat down and the two sat next to each other and ate together in uncomfortable silence. Connor coughed and slid Evan his hotdog that had previously been on his tray.   
“Here.” He said quickly, “you can have it.”   
“I-I can’t take this.” Evan said nervously, pushing it back  
“It’s ok, really, I never eat the hotdogs anyway.” Conor assured, pushing it back to Evan again.  
“No I really can’t take this. I’m Jewish.” Evan said handing back the hot dog for the last time.  
“Oh” Connor said and they went back to sitting in silence.

‘And here we are again, back to the not talking.’ Evan thought to himself as he went back to eating the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had packed himself. He looked over at Connor and saw him moving a pencil furiously over a piece of paper in a black book covered in stickers.   
“Do you need any help on your homework.” Evan offered helpfully.  
Connor slammed the book shut and face turned a shade pinker. “It’s nothing.” He said quickly.  
“C’mon man! Show me! If I laughed at whatever it was is in there, you and I both know you could beat me up.” Evan laughed, holding up is broken arm, secretly knowing that if he messed up he could just go back.  
“Swear?” Connor said.   
“Pinky swear!” Evan said, holding up his finger.  
“I’m not doing that.” Connor said, regarding the pinky like a bad taste in his mouth.  
“I’ve already put it in motion! You’ve gotta complete the swear or I’ll never be able to honor our agreement!” Evan said, still holding his pinky out.  
“Well at least now I know that what I’m about to show you is still less dorky than you are.” He replied but still doing a quick pinky swear. Connor opened up the book and slid it to Evan.  
“A-A bunch of them are unfinished, don’t mind those.” He said

Inside was a bunch of sketches. Some were simple. A little ufo, a smiling ghost, a little cartoon man. Some were a bit more detailed, those reminded Evan of graffiti that he would see on the side of bridges and train cars. But what stood out the most were the pictures of people. People sitting in desks, standing in the hall, chatting with friends, you name it. “Wow Connor, these are... amazing!” Evan gasped. “That’s Jeremy and Michael! There’s Alexander! And that’s Veronica!” He pointed out the people he knew the names of, making sure not to touch the paper and accidentally ruin the graphite and charcoal sketches. Finally he got to the last page, he looked at the picture and saw the familiar cast that was on the subject’s arm.  
“Is that... me?” He asked.  
Connor was definitely pink now, when he turned away and said, “I just like to draw what’s around me.”  
“Wow, this is the most flattering picture of me I’ve ever seen.” Evan said in astonishment. “It’s great!”   
Immediately Connor grabbed the sketchbook back and ripped out the page. He scribbled a messy signature in the bottom and handed it to him. “Here. You can keep it.”   
“Woah, no way! I can’t keep this! You worked so hard on this!” Evan tried to say.  
“Well it’s already ripped out, so there’s no point in arguing.” Connor pushed the paper into his hands.  
Evan slipped it into the front of his binder. “I’ll cherish it forever.” He said with a wide smile, hugging the binder to his chest.   
“Maybe I’ll draw something better than some rough sketch for you, some other time...” Connor suggested.  
“Wow! Tha-That would be great!” Evan beamed.  
The bell rang and he hopped to his feet. “Th-thanks for sitting with me! And for the picture!” Evan said as he ran off to his next class. 

Connor watched as he ran off and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest. He had never shown anyone his art before. Well except for Cynthia and Zoe. He had stopped showing Cynthia when she asked him if it was anime and he stopped showing Zoe when... he can’t remember why.   
“Who was that?”   
Speak of the devil.  
“No one, Zo.”  
She quirked an eyebrow. “That didn’t look like nothing to me. I saw you talking to him in the hall earlier, too. Connor Murphy having not one, but two interactions with somebody that didn’t end with screaming or punching? That must be a new record!”  
Connor rolled his eyes. “Piss off, Zoe.”  
“C’MON CONNOR! You gave him a drawing and you offered him your hotdog! You’ve never even let me see those sketchbooks and you for sure never share your food. Next you’ll be swapping gossip while you paint each other’s nails black.” She said.   
“Don’t do this, Zoe. I just met this guy.” Connor replied, deadpan.  
“Come ON! Can I at least get his name?” She begged.   
“ᴵᵗ’ˢ ᴱᵛᵃⁿ” he whispered   
“What was that?”  
“It’s Evan! Alright!” He growled.  
“Thanks! Now I know what name to put on your wedding invitations!” She said as she skipped away, leaving her bright red brother behind. “SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!” He yelled after her, but she was already gone.

 

~Later that night~

The Murphy family sat around the dinner table. Larry Murphy noticed a large black smudge on the side of his son’s hand. “Is that ash?” He asked  
“It’s nothing.” Connor said, pulling his sleeve over his hand.   
“For God’s sake, Connor! Really?! You couldn’t wait for ten minutes before dinner before you smoke weed or crack or whatever drug you’re abusing this month.”   
“I told you, Larry, it’s nothing.” Connor hissed back.  
“Nothing my-“  
“It’s charcoal.” Zoe interrupted. “Connie has been spending every minute since he got home doodling.”  
“Don’t call me that.” Connor mumbled, not denying it.  
“Oh, that’s great dear! I didn’t know that you had started drawing again! I haven’t seen anything you’ve made since the seventh grade!” Cynthia said.  
“Yeah it’s great...” Connor left it at that, not wanting to talk about how he had actually been using whatever money he didn’t spend on drugs, on sketchbooks, or he just hadn’t shown her his art since he was a preteen.  
The family sat in silence eating.  
“Connor, go get me a refill.” Zoe asked, holding out her cup to her brother.   
“Go get it yourself, I’m eating.” Connor said, digging into his food to prove a point.  
“Is this the hill you want to die on Connie?” Zoe warned.  
“Don’t call me that.” Connor growled, “and what are you talking about. I’m not getting your refill when you have two working legs.”  
“You’re going to be like that? Then perish.” Zoe declared. “Guess what, mom and dad?” Zoe started. “Today in school, Connor made a new friend!” She practically sang.  
“You monster.” Connor said  
This made both Cynthia and Larry drop their silverware.   
“Really! A friend! How exciting!” Cynthia squealed. “What’s his name? Or her name? I’m not picky!”   
“It’s really not a big deal, we just-“  
“His name is Evan.” Zoe interrupted.  
“Evan! I like it! That’s a strong, dependable name.” Cynthia said   
“Its really nothing, we just chatted in the hall about how his friend was acting shitty and then I signed his cast-“  
“You signed his cast?! That’s fantastic!” Cynthia interrupted  
“-and then at lunch he asked to sit with me.” Connor shrugged.  
“You signed his cast AND he wanted to sit with you at lunch? That’s huge Connor! I’m so proud of my baby!” She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
“He even shared his hotdog with him!” Zoe added, looking smug.  
“Wow, you’re really serious about being friends with this kid. You used to punch me in the leg when you were a kid for taking some of your MnM’s.” Connor’s father chuckled.  
“He didn’t even take it! I don’t even know his last name!” Connor cried out.  
“Don’t sweat the small details dear! How about we all get to know him better and have Connor invite Evan over. Zoe make sure he invites Evan over tomorrow.” Cynthia squealed.  
“I’m on it mom!” Zoe said smug, making direct eye contact with Connor before winking.   
“I H A T E Y O U” Connor mouthed at her.  
Zoe leaned in, “Should have gotten my drink, Connie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my second chapter ;3  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!  
> Or leave a comment if you hate it! I’m not picky!  
> Follow me on Tumblr @space-is-out-there


	3. To Connor’s House We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Connor to make good on that Dinner invite!

Needless to say when Heidi got home that night, she was ecstatic that her son had not one, but two signatures on his cast. And one of them was someone new!

“Come on! Spill the juicy details, Evan!” She enthused over dinner.

“I-I mean, I don’t. I don’t really know what to say. His name is Connor Murphy. He’s in my grade. He signed my cast. We ate lunch together.” He stated, leaving out the, “And he might kill himself tomorrow night, but don’t worry because I have crazy new time control powers now!”

“Surely there’s more?” Heidi asked, trying to squeeze any details out of her stubborn child.

“He, uh, he... draws good?” Evan tried to come up with anything, “And he doesn’t like hotdogs.”

“So he’s an artist! That’s interesting! Tell me more about that!” Heidi urged more.

“He drew something for me...” Evan said, trying to get through dinner without any more questions.

“Well, you can’t just leave it at that, show me, honey!” Heidi was starting to grow tired of her son’s question dodging

Evan turned a little red as he went to his backpack and pulled out his binder. He showed it to her.

“Wow, Evan! This is great! He must really like you to put so much effort into such a nice gift!” She said in astonishment.

“I-I mean, it’s nothing! He wasn’t even going to let me see it until I asked... and-and he draws pictures of a bunch of people.” Evan tried to rationalize with his mother.

“Evan, this Connor boy seems delightful! I’m getting the day off in a few days, you should invite him over. I want to meet him!” She said.

“B-but mom we just- we just met!” Evan pleaded

“No buts young man! This is the friend you’ve ever told me about, I’m not going to let you let him get away!”Heidi sternly said, “Now tomorrow I want you to invite him over!” She insisted.

 

So here Evan was, standing outside the high school’s front doors, waiting and watching for Connor Murphy. Sure enough, a beige 1994 Ford Tempo made a quick turn into the school parking lot. After it was put in park, Zoe Murphy flung her body from the car like the car had an ejector seat. “You drive like that on purpose, don’t you, asshole?” She screamed at the car. “I can’t think of any way you managed to pass that driving test!”

Connor Murphy stepped out of the other side of the car, cool as a cucumber, bag over his shoulder.

“Why my dear little sister, I haven’t the slightest idea what you could be alluding to!” He proclaimed, hand over his heart, “And I am shocked and, quite frankly, hurt that you would think to throw such baseless accusations at me, your one and only older brother who voluntarily drives you to school everyday. And for no reward!” He said dramatically.

“You think you’re being real cute, don’t you asshole?” Zoe said, before setting eyes on Evan Hansen, who was sitting quietly in front of the school. “Well you better hope you’re as cute as you think you are, because your dinner date is waiting for you right there!” She said, pointing to Evan. Zoe pushed a very uncomfortable looking Connor in Evan’s direction.

“Go get’em tiger!” She mockingly cheered before giving the “Ive got my eyes on you” sign to him as she backed away into the crowd.

 

Evan looked up and saw Connor standing in front of him, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“MYMOMWANTEDMETOASKYOUSOMETHING!” The two blurted our at the same time. Evan rewinded a few seconds.

 

“My mom wanted me to ask you something.” Connor blurted nervously. “I mean, it’s just her being weird and nosy. AND FEEL FREE TO SAY NO!” Connor reassured. “She um... she wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight.”

Evan laughed hard at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Connors face went pale

“I get it that you don't want to come.. but you don’t have to laugh asshole.” Connor said, about to storm off. Evan rewinded a few seconds.

“That actually sounds really nice.” Evan said this time. “But it’s funny, I was about to say the exact same thing. My mom saw the cast and insisted she meet you this Friday.” He explained.

Now Connor chuckled a bit, “Jeez, Moms amiright?” He said, “You really don’t have to come to dinner if you don’t want to.”

“Nah man, it’s cool. It beats sitting at home staring at the phone for twenty minutes trying to decide how to order a pizza.” ‘Oh shit way to overshare.’ Evan thought as he once again rewinded.

‘Nah man, it’s cool. It beats eating pizza at home.” Evan said, his head throbbing from all of the rewinding in such a short amount of time

“Oh- ok- cool. Coolcoolcool. I’d like too, also. Eat at your house I mean.” Connor said, wishing that he could rewind time a few seconds.

Evan’s face lit up. “That’s great! Can I get your number then?” He asked as he pulled out his phone. Connor took the phone and opened up the contact menu. Inside there was listed only a few numbers

 

  * Dad (don’t answer)



 

  * DOCTOR SHERMAN **



 

  * Hospital (only if mom doesn’t answer and it’s an emergency)



 

  * Jared 



 

  * Mom (answer immediately)



 

  * Mr.Kleinman



 

  * Mrs.Kleinman



 

Connor smirked as he added a new contact.

 

-Me :P (Answer immediately)

 

He then held up the phone and took a selfie before putting that as the contact photo and he tossed the phone into Evan’s lap. Evan held the phone and looked at the contact like it was a prized family heirloom.

The picture Connor had taken was a selfie of him, holding up a victory v with a blank expression.

Connor handed Evan his phone. Evan was surprised to see a contact menu on a phone more empty than his

 

-Cynthia (don’t answer)

 

-Dave

 

-Larry (REALLY DONT answer)

 

-Zoe (Answer at own risk)

 

Evan put in his contact in shakily,

 

  * Evan Hansen (From school)



 

And when he took the picture for his contact picture, he just smiled nervously.

“I- I guess I’ll see you later.” Evan said grabbing his things, about to head to class.

“Yeah, see you later Evan Hansen.” Connor said with a smile, watching him leave.

All of the sudden he felt something tackle him from behind and jump on his back.

“Holy shit Connie! That was the cutest shit I’ve ever witnessed with my own two eyes.” Zoe squealed in his ear.

“Where in the goddamn shit did you come from, you demon?” Connor yelled, shrugging her off.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” She said as she faded back into the crowd.

 

For the rest of the day, nothing could get Connor down. Not when he got an answer wrong in class, not when he bumped into some random jock and got called a druggy freak, and not even he got yelled at by his gym teacher for ‘running like a girl’ In gym class and got laughed at.

Why you may ask, hypothetical person? Because he actually got someone’s number in his phone, someone who wasn’t his family or his weed man. And that same person was voluntarily hanging out with him outside of school. That hadn’t happened since the spring of fifth grade when his mom had sent invitations to everyone in his class and one kid showed up.

Then lunchtime came. Connor went through the lunch line and was about to go to sit in his usual corner alone when he looked around and saw Evan Hansen sitting alone. It was a bit strange knowing that this guy had about as many friends as he did. Evan was a really nice guy, a bit awkward for sure, but definitely nice. Then a thought came to Connors mind,

 

“Is it okay for me to ask to sit with him? I mean. He sat with me yesterday. I should return the favor. Right? Unless it’s weird to ask. You know what? Fuck it.’ He thought all at once as he made his way to sit with Evan. As soon as he put his hand on the chair, however another hand appeared next to his. He looked up to see who it is.

“Kleinman.” He said passive aggressively.

“Connor.”Jared said, trying to match the passive aggression, “I’m sorry, but I think you have my seat.” He said yanking the seat towards himself.

“Really? Do I? Because it seems like I was here first and I don’t see your name on it.” Connor said pulling the chair in his direction now.

“Your right, I don’t have my name on it. But will you accept initials?” Jared said as he pulled the chair outward and pointed to a “JK” written in silver sharpie on the seat.

“C-Come on guys, there’s another seat right here.” Evan laughed nervously, pulling out a chair on the other side of him.

Connor glared at Jared, but took the seat anyways. The three proceeds to eat in silence. Connor didn’t take out his sketchbook this time because there was no way in hell he was letting Jared Kleinman see anything he’s ever made. After about five minutes Evan stood up and wadded up his trash.

“I’ll be right back guys I need to throw this away and print something in the computer lab.” The two awkwardly waved at Evan as he dashed and proceeded to side eye each other at the idea of having to sit together civilly for the next 5 minuets.

 

Jared waited until Evan was out of sight to turn to Connor and say, “What the hell man?”

Connor backed up a bit at the outburst. “What are you talking about?” He deadpanned.

“How the hell does a kid like Evan, with so much anxiety that he wouldn’t look me in the eyes for a full day after he knocked a book off my desk, make friends with you?”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Connor narrowed his eyes at Jared.

Jared rolled his eyes, “Oh come on! Has the crack you smoked before lunch finally started taking hold? Between the whole ‘all black, I’m still living in 2012 with my MySpace account’ aesthetic; the fact that you’d fight Bruce-Friggin-Lee if he looked at you funny, and the fact that you’ve probably got Walter White on speed dial, you kinda impose an intimidating figure.”

“And why do you care, Kleinman? According to Evan you weren’t even going to sign his cast because you only hang out with him so mommy and daddy pay for your car insurance.” Connor scowled.

“Please, Evan knows I’m his best friend...” Jared said, though not really sounding too sure of himself. “I’ve known him since we were in kindergarten.”

“Yet, yesterday when I called you two friends, you shuffled off like I had said you were friends with a rat.” Connor quirked an eyebrow. “I haven’t known Evan very long, but he’s a really good person. He doesn’t deserve all of the crap you throw his way.”

“Yeah, exactly, you haven’t known him very long. You weren’t there when we were in the eighth grade and a fifth of the school decided to target him, and you weren’t the one who had to sit in the bathroom with him while he threw in the tenth grade over a panic attack, do you even know how he broke his arm?!” Jared practically yelled.

Connor sat there in silence for a moment. Then he smirked as he came up with a comeback.

“Well, maybe I don’t. But I’ll probably find out tonight when he comes to eat dinner at my house.”

“Oh, please. You’re bluffing, Donnie Darko!” Jared retorted

“Oh am I? Observe.” Connor pulled out his phone and showed off Evan’s contact. He pulled up the text function and spoke aloud as he typed. “Hey, Evan, my Mom wanted to know if there is anything specific that you can’t eat tonight... sincerely, me.... And sent.”

Instantly a message blipped up on the screen

 

** FROM: EVAN HANSEN (FROM SCHOOL) **

****

** ASIDE FROM THE KOSHER THING? NOT REALLY. TELL HER WHATEVER SHE MAKES WILL BE FINE. **

** SINCERELY, ME **

 

“Okay, what the fuck, Connor?” Jared said with a genuinely scandalized look on his face. Before Jared could say anything else about the matter, a long drawn out ring from the bell erupted across the cafeteria.

“Listen, Kleinman, while I’d love to stay and chat, I got classes to get to.” Connor remarked before slinging the button riddled messager bag over his head andstrutting away.

 

‘Damn is this what it feels like having friends? If it is, no wonder everyone has them.’ He thought to himself as left the cafeteria.

 

~THREE HOURS LATER~

 

Evan was printing out the letter to himself that he hadn’t been able to get to print during lunch. It was all stuff that therapists like to hear. “I made a new friend! We are going to eat at each others houses! I’m a one man suicide watch right now!” Okay maybe he’d leave that last part out. Finally the letter came out of the printer and he shoved it in his backpack. He ran out to catch the bus home. He didn’t have a car of his own because his mom needed hers to get to work and back and neither of them could afford a second one on a single mother’s income and barely enough from child support payments to keep the lights on. He looked at his phone’s clock and ran faster. He hadn’t realized it was so late! He pushed through the school’s front doors just in time.... to see the busses leave without him.

 

PANIC TIME

 

His brain was blaring with possiblities of every possible bad thing that could, no WOULD, happen:

  1. A serial killer could kill him while he waited for help or tried to walk home
  2. A teacher could find him and get him in trouble for not leaving 
  3. His mom would have to leave so early to pick him up and would get in trouble and she’d be disappointed in him!
  4. He’d have to stay at school tonight and he’d wake up at school and explain to everyone why he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and he’d have to explain to Connor why he missed dinner!



Suddenly, as if summoned by his thoughts, a familiar beige car pulled around in front of him and the window rolled down. Connor Murphy stuck his head out the window.

“Hey Evan. Are you okay? I could tell from across the parking lot that you looked sick.” He said with a degree of concern.

“I-I’m fine, Connor... it’s just... well...” Evan was afraid to say anything, afraid that Connor would think he was stupid for not being able to catch the bus on time like everyone else because he was too stupid to look at his watch!

“Spit it out Hansen.” Connor said flatly, internally slapping himself because he was afraid it came off as mean to Evan, who already looked ready to have a panic attack.

“I missed the bus.” Evan admitted in defeat.

Connor looked at him for a minute before getting his head out of the window. “Alright, get in.” He said, throwing his bag out of his passenger seat.

“Wha- wait? What? I couldn’t- I wouldn’t want to be- would Zoe be okay with it?”

“Zoe has band practice after school today and her friend is dropping her off at home in two hours. And even if she was in this car, she’d be having absolute kittens right now. Besides you were already going to my house later right? So what’s the problem?”

“But-“

“Just get in the car Evan.”

“Alright.”

And so Evan very nervously climbed into Connor Murphy’s car. As soon as he crawled into the front seat, he closed the door behind him, put on his seatbelt and put is backpack in his lap, closing his knees together and trying to take up as little room as possible. Connor put the car in drive and zoomed out of the parking lot at break neck speed. Soon the parking lot of the high school became a small blip in the background.

“So, why didn’t you call Kleinman to come pick you up?” Connor asked, his eyes still trained on the road.

“He had an eye doctor appointment today. Probably wouldn’t even be able to pick up his phone right now anyways.” Evan said, hugging his bag like it was a life jacket on the speedboat that was the Ford Tempo.

“Jeez, you don’t need to look so nervous. I’m not going to secretly take you to my murder warehouse and dump your body in the woods.”

“I gotta say, the fact that you managed to come up with all of that information so fast doesn’t help your case, Connor.”

“Well shit, it appears you’ve already caught onto my evil plan. I guess I gotta let you live now and try again next time.”

The words ‘next time’ rang through Evan’s head. Connor was expecting a ‘next time’. And to be honest, Evan was also very excited for a next time.

“So, what’s your address? I need to text it to Mom so she’ll know where to pick me up later.”

“It’s 8528 Bluebell Drive, in Kensbury Village.” Connor said to him.

‘Wait a minute’ Evan thought as he typed in the address to send to his mom. ‘Isn’t Kensbury Village that super fancy gated neighborhood? Surely not. I’m pretty sure I’m mistaken.’

Evan turned to his new friend and held up his phone. “Is this right?”

“Let me see.” Connor said leaning over. Evan noticed that the car was starting to swerve and he looked and the last thing he saw was the front of a large truck.

 

.....

 

When Evan woke up, the first thing he did, in true millennial fashion, was fish for his phone the cracked display read

5:43

Shit, it had been a little over a couple hours now. Then the shock wore off. God everything hurt. He looked at his body, his legs were pinned under the dashboard which had crumpled on him. His body was covered in cuts from broken glass and his ribs were bruised from his seatbelt. He looked over at Connor and to his horror, he wasn’t there.

“Connor?” Evan yelled. “Connor where are you?”

He forced the door open and flopped out. He tried to stand up but one look at his legs and he knew they undoubtedly broken. He crawled forward on his arms. He got around the front of the Tempo. What he saw made his heart go into his throat. Connor Murphy. His body was undoubtedly thrown through the front window of the car. He used a surge of adrenaline to crawl to Connor. His eyes were still open, but unseeing. His body was moving in anyway that indicated any sign of life. His brown hair was dark with what Evan realized with sickening clarity was blood. Evan twisted his body so he could throw up away from Connor’s body. Connor died and it was his fault. The truck that hit them was nowhere to be seen.

“Okay Evan, calm down. We can save him. Just gotta concentrate.”

Evan stuck his arm out and the familiar burning colors flooded his field of vision and a throbbing pain filled his head.

He came to and he was back to where they were before the truck hit. He saw the truck approaching and he yelled

“CONNOR LOOK OUT!” Evan yelled jerking wheel to steer the car out of the way.

The truck passed and honked. Connor took the wheel and honked back, flipping the truck off through the window.

“What an asshole! He could have hit us!” Connor said angrily, looking over at Evan to make sure he was okay. Evan was not okay. He was clutching his clothes and hyperventilating. “Woah, Hansen, you alright?”

“PUT.ON.YOUR.SEATBELT.” Evan huffed out, causing Connor to wrap the seatbelt over his body. Even after going with his request, Connor could still tell Evan was pretty uneasy.

“C’mon, what’s a little near death experience between friends, eh?” He said pitifully trying to lighten the mood. ‘Oh shit I just called us friends out loud, is that a little presumptuous? Quick look to see if he reacted to that!’Connor thought to himself. Connor did a quick glance at Evan and noticed a trickle of red coming from his nose. “Holy shit Evan, are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

“What?” Evan dumbly responded. Connor grunted and reached across the car to pull down the visor in front of Evan and flipped up the mirror. Evan looked at himself and sure enough a steady stream of blood was coming from his nose. He instinctively held his head back to keep from ruining the inside of Connor’s car.

“Fuck, Evan, lean forwards not back.”

“Why? I don’t wanna ruin your car.”

“Goddammit Evan, I don’t give a shit about the car, I got it for like $200 two years ago. If you lean your head back, the blood can go down your throat. Do you want your headstone to say ‘Evan Hanson, beloved son and friend, choked on his own blood from a nosebleed in the passenger seat of the world’s shittiest car.’?”

“No...”

“Then lean forward and pinch your nose. We’re almost at my house, you can patch up your whole… situation in the bathroom. We have a first aid kit in there.”

 

Sure enough the two of them soon arrived at the nicest neighborhood Evan had ever seen. They rolled up to the front gate where Connor punched in a series of numbers and the gate flew open. The houses all surrounded a large lake with a fountain in the middle. Every one of the houses surrounding them, to Evan, looked like they could have easily fit his own house inside. They pulled up to Connor’s house, which was painted a light blue and had white trim, the type of house his mom always passed by with him and gushed over. He couldn’t even communicate on it before Connor practically kicked the car door open.

“Alright, lets get you to the bathroom before you bleed out.” He said, grabbing his bag out of his backseat. Evan followed him to the front door. Inside the house was just as ornate as the front. “Alright, take off your shoes make sure you pinch that nose tight. Cynthia is strict on very few things, but her pristine floor is one of those things.” Connor said, kicking off his boots and picking them up off the floor. Evan also did the same with his sneakers. Connor then grabbed him by the arms and manuvered him through the foyer and they passed a note on a cork board that said “Going to pick up groceries for tonight, be home at ~5:00, love mom:)” finally they made their way up the stairs and to the bathroom. Connor maneuvered him onto the toilet and started scavenging through the bottom cabinet

“Towels...Shampoo... AHA! There it is!” Connor said pulling out a blue, plastic, Walgreens brand first aid kit. He pulled out a a wad of gauze and ripped off a good two inches and rolled it up into a tiny sleeping bag. “Stick this in your nose and if it’s still bleeding in about 20 minuets, I’ll get you another.” He said, placing the small gauze roll into Evan’s hand.

“Wow, Connor. You sure do know a lot about this stuff, huh?” Evan said, putting the gauze into his bloody nostril.

“You and I both know that I get in more fights than either of us can remember.” He said awkwardly.

“Also Connor, if you don’t mind my asking, why do you drive, and I’m quoting you here, ‘The World’s Shittiest Car’ when your family can afford all this.” Evan asked gesturing to the grand scheme of things outside the bathroom, knowing that he could just have never asked at all if Connor DID mind his asking.

“That’s actually a funny story. Two years ago, little Connor Murphy is feeling REAL rebellious, right. But then, BOOM! Sixteenth birthday comes along. So Larry takes me out to the car dealership for my present. I could pick out any car on the lot. He was probably thinking, ‘Even my freak of a son will surely pick out a nice car that won’t bring down the property value of the neighborhood.’ But me, being an angst filled little shit, decided I’m going to pick out the car that He’s going to hate the most. He kept trying to push me towards a nice silver Lexus or little red sports car, but I keep telling him I need time to decide. Then I see it. My baby and my pride and joy. A beige 1994 Ford Tempo that looks like it was there as joke. Hell, it still had a “My child is an honor roll student!’ Bumper sticker on it and it had this huge crack in the back window. I got that car and drove that baby all the way home. Oh you should have seen his face. It still warms my heart.”

“Oh, I thought you just got it from your dad or something.”

“Nah that car was a piece of garbage when it came out of the manufacturing plant. That car I think is the reason they don’t make beige cars anymore, Evan.” Connor laughed a bit at his own joke. He had a nice laugh, Evan decided. It was a small, private type of laughter that only a few people got to see. The kind where his eyes crinkled and his nostrils flared.

“Let’s get out of the bathroom now.” Connor said, breaking of the laugh.

The two walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway where they stood awkwardly for a moment before Evan said. “Can-Can I see your room?”

“Ooh, buy me dinner first will ya?” Connor said teasingly, causing Evan’s entire face to grow a shade pink. “I-I didn’t mean- not like that- I just meant-” he spluttere before Connor cut him off. “Relax, it was a joke. Man, you need to smoke some grass and chill.” He said, grabbing Evan by the wrist and leading him to his room. “Welcome to Casa De Connor.”

 

Connor Murphy’s bedroom was not quite what Evan imagined. Not that he had been imagining what Connor Murphy’s bedroom looked like or anything! The walls and comforter were a dark blue. There was a desk and a set of shelves where various knick-nacks sat. He saw a speaker plugged into the wall. Ah! A conversation starter! His therapist told him about these.

“So... you like music?” He said awkwardly.

“Well who doesn’t?” Connor replied, flopping onto the bed

“Deaf people.” Evan said without thinking. ‘Oh god, what if has a deaf relative and that was really offensive or what if HE is deaf and he grew out his hair super long so we couldn’t see the hearing aids and I just made fun of something he’s super sensitive about! Whelp! Time to rewind!” He thought but before his arm could restretch, a laugh came out of Connor Murphy’s mouth. This wasn’t like his previous small chuckle. This was a real laugh. And Evan decided he like this one better than the last.

“Damn, Hansen, that was some dark shit! I like it!”

“Haha, yeah... so what kinda music do you like?” Evan asked trying to steer the conversation away from a panic attack

“Umm... nothing you’d like.” Connor said running his fingers over a lock of hair awkwardly. “What about you?”

“Probably Nothing you’d like either.” Evan sheepishly repeated

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad. Hook up your phone to the speaker.” Connor replied as he rolled over to the other side of his bed and hit a button on top of the speaker.

Evan pulled out his phone with shaking hands and pulled up his “Have a good day :)” Spotify playlist and nervously pressed play...

 

“Is this mother fucking ABBA?”

 

~ONE HOUR AND 30 MINUETS LATER~

 

-Video Transcript-

 

*Camera is turned to face ZOE MURPHY*

Zoe: (in a hushed voice) I just got home from band practice and I got home to find this!

*The camera turns around to show a white door in a beige wall. The door is opened a crack and the camera is pushed through the crack. Inside the room, two late-teenage boys, CONNOR MURPHY and EVAN HANSEN are dancing. One of them is holding a remote and the other is holding a hairbrush, both are being held like microphones. In the background, ‘Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!’ By ABBA is playing in the background. Connor is standing on the bed.*

Connor: There’s not a soul out there!

Evan: No one to hear my prayers!

Both: GIMME GIMME GIMME A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT! WON’T SOMEBODY HELP ME CHASE THE SHADOWS AWAY!

*Zoe laughs behind the camera. Instantly, almost to quickly to be human, Evan Hansen appears infront of the door, face beet red.

Evan: ZoE!!!

Connor: (Yelling) WHAT THE HELL GET OVER HERE YOUR LITTLE SHIT!

 

-Video Ends-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t kept up with this! I’m a bad fic father! Lol  
> Anyways, comment what you love and comment what you hate!  
> And follow me on Tumblr at @space-is-out-there

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first DEH fic! I hope I’m doing it justice! Leave a comment about anything I did wrong or weird and follow me on the dying website called tumblr @Space-is-out-there


End file.
